


The Bachelorette

by innerlight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ben Has A FILTHY Mouth, Ben starts humping while Rey sleeps but then she convents with enthusiasm, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Choking Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Slapping, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, only a bit though, rey is into it, these idiots are so in love but haven't said it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/pseuds/innerlight
Summary: "Hold on." he urges and she hastens to obey, fingers moving to wrap around the railings on the headboard when he finally begins to move.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	1. Blinding Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! This is another smut part from my textfic on twitter but can totally be read on its own, enjoy!
> 
> Moodboard made by the amazing [Romy](https://twitter.com/svalewayland?s=09) 🖤
> 
> First chapter is Rey's POV.

Her skin is nearly buzzing with anticipation, excitement flowing through her mind as she closes the door behind the contestant. 

Throughout their date, he was nothing but kind and respectful of her boundaries as they ate the pizza bombarded with toppings of her choice. The behaviour continued as they sat on the couch, making light conversation, and poking fun at random parts during the movie. 

It was nice. Easy. Calm. 

Uneventful. 

_Boring_. 

There was no spark between them, no fire like the one that's ignited within her now as she waits for him. For _Ben_. 

Her clothes, or rather the shirt of his she'd taken before leaving his suit, and her underwear lay scattered on the floor beside the bed as she lays on top of the covers, balanced on all fours, leaning on her forearms just like he asked her to. 

There was one thing he hadn't specified though. 

Her lips curled into a smirk as she let her right arm fall, leaning on her shoulder as her fingers reached her center, middle and pointer finger rubbing slow circles against her clit to soothe the burn. 

His texts had already reduced her to a shivering mess as she moved her fingers faster, holding on to the belief that maybe if she took the edge off, she could play around longer. 

Make him work for it. 

A shudder ran through her spine as the sound of the door opening and closing, fingers now hesitant in their movements yet refusing to stop. 

"I thought you would be good." 

His hoarse voice makes it impossible to comply, fingers now simply pressing against the bundle of nerves. "You didn't say I couldn't touch myself."

"No." he agrees, but his tone is too taunting for comfort as he slowly approaches like a wolf corners his prey. 

The mattress dips behind her, fingers stilling entirely, "Although, the order was to lean on your forearms."

"You were late." she tries, voice teasing feigning displeasure. "I told you I could take care of it myself." 

The sting is anything but unexpected.

His palm spreads over the quickly reddening flesh of her ass, "You could." he agrees, "But I don't allow it."

Another spank, now on the other side, causing a cry to slip through her lips. "You'll get ten slaps for your disobedience." 

Her nod is all the confirmation he seems to be waiting for yet she finches as the first strike hits against her folds.

"You enjoy your spanking too much, baby. I have to find new ways to punish you until you behave." 

She grunts as he slaps her pussy once more. Her whole body reduced to its very essence as the blood rushes to her core. The deliciousness of the sting making her back arch as his palm connects with her flesh again. 

The next two slaps come one after the other, her breath catching at the impact, a whine escaping her begging for _more,_ even as she shivers and burns. 

There's an unmistakable wet sound as he hits again. "You're so wet." he taunts, palm cupping her mount easing the pressure building within. "Greedy slut, you're soaked." 

And she _is._ She feels her wetness slide downwards, drops falling on her thighs by the force of the spanks as the last one lands. 

But he's right there to lap it all up, just like he promised. Eager licks covering the skin her slick spread to, her whole body seemingly held in place by a single thread he holds. "That's better." he praises, "Good girl for taking your spanking."

His words make her preen, desperation rises within for _something_ to fill the void inside her. "Please," she asks, hips moving along with his movements, trying to get _more_ as the artificial air of the air conditioning makes the wet spots on her skin dry, "I need your cock." 

He licks the last drops laid on her inner thighs, the thread holding her together growing tighter in his hold. "I told you I would eat you out first, sweetheart." a pause before she feels his breath against her core. "And I'm not a fucking liar." 

Her gasp feels louder than it must be as he licks a stripe straight from her clit to her ass, palms spread, grabbing firmly on either side. 

Everything else but his tongue against her folds seems to disappear as she buries her head in the covers, arms reaching for the pillows ahead, desperate for something to hold on to as his tongue concentrates on the sensitive bundle of nerves with vigor. 

His tongue moves like the current of a gentle wave as it slides between her folds and flicks against the tender flesh.

The sole sounds in the room are her gasps and the wet slides of his tongue, with a pace so slow yet movements so precise. 

It's hound to lead to madness the way he moves, she thinks, making her release tangle just outside her grasp with patience unsuit for a starved man such as him. 

Her hips roll on their own accord as she moans a broken, pitiful sound and thrashes on the bed, trying to get his attention where she needs it most. "Please, let me come." she begs. 

The huff of breath against her makes her cunt clench around nothing, thighs shaking from the stimulation. "You have to wait, baby. Can you be good for daddy?" 

Her head drags against the covers in an effort to nod for fear he might stop. "I'll be good, I promise." 

"You have such a pretty pussy, kitten." another lick stretching along her folds, "Daddy wants to taste it all." 

Then suddenly it's more. So much more as his nose settles against her clit in a way she'd never even dreamed she needed so desperately yet it makes her vision blur with delirious want. 

There's a finger sliding inside her opening, with such ease that makes her shiver. Fresh slick runs and he's right there to lick it all as another finger joins the first. 

The moans sound foreign as they rise in volume, breaths coming in gasps as she struggles to stay still in his hold, to be _good._

It's all for naught when she feels a third finger making its way inside and her hips roll back against his face. 

"Greedy slut." he taunts, mouth moving to bite a mark into the red flesh of her ass. "You'll learn to be a good whore." 

There's an underlying threat in his words she fails to decipher, yet it becomes clear once he spits between her cheeks, thumb gathering the moisture before pushing inside her tight hole. 

"Beg for it." 

And she _does_. 

There's an endless stream of _please_ and _daddy_ barely audible and deafening at once. His nose against her clit, three fingers deep inside her cunt, thumb in her ass, the thread he holds her by thin as a hair, the threat of release imminent. 

"Good girl. Come for daddy." 

The wave crashes over her as the sweet release takes over and she's left floating as the thread breaks, leaving her adrift. 

The blinding hunger from within finally ceases its pleads, momentarily appeased. 

"You did so good." he praises, making her shiver as he removes his fingers. "It's time for your reward." 

The promise makes the fire ignite stronger than before. Whole body reduced to the pulsing of her core, delirious for his cock. 

She remembers how well endowed he is. So thick her fingers couldn't fully wrap around it, so _delicious_ in taste as he throbbed against her tongue that her mouth waters at the memory. 

And he's finally going to be inside her. 

Her skin is burning up from struggling to remain still as he hears his clothes land on the floor. 

For a few glorious seconds she has the chance to admire his _bulk._ His height and _size_ is intimidating enough yet it all pales in comparison or rather perfectly compliments what has been hiding underneath his button downs. 

Perfectly toned muscles, strong arms made to _break_ and _build_ anew. And she longs for how incurably he's going to ruin her for anyone else. For no one could make the same match light inside her from a drag of his length against her folds. 

"Do I need to use a condom?" 

His words sound too loud in the atmosphere filled with her hurried breaths. She appreciates them for what they represent. An out, a barrier. 

It's preposterous. 

"No, I'm on the pill and clean." her head lies on the covers again, palms spread on either side as she leans on her forearms and the dreads every wasteful second passing by when he's not fucking her. "I need to feel you." 

"Damn right you do." he groans and pushes inside her at last. 

Even with all the preparation and the abundance of slick that's almost running down her thighs, the stretch of her walls around him stings as they struggle to accommodate his length. 

His throaty moans dance inside her mind as he grabs her thighs and slots himself fully inside, reaching a place that she had yet to discover. 

Perhaps it laid dormant longing for his touch, or maybe it's something of his own creation. 

It's pure _ecstacy_. 

There's unintelligible sounds, she's never made before, slipping past her lips that hang open as he finally begins to thrust. 

"Hold on." he urges and she hastens to obey, fingers moving to wrap around the railings on the headboard when he finally begins to move. 

The slap of his skin against hers is delicious, movements so forceful making his balls slap against her folds with each thrust and what limited sense of control she's managed to hold on to, drifts away. 

He moves with the same eloquence he uses in speech. Each push and pull designated to keep her hanging at the edge of a cliff threatening to consume her whole. 

Yet there's an uncharacteristic sense of restraint in his demeanor. And she needs him to break as much as he's managed to shatter, rendering her an inconsolable mess of moans and whimpers. 

"Is this all you got?" 

The challenge immediately works. 

The bruising grasp of her thighs gives as his arms move upwards, one hand gathering her hair in a tight grip, pulling her backwards, while the other wraps around her throat making her breath catch. 

"You want to get fucked like a whore?" he asks and her broken whimpers should hopefully be enough of an answer to appease him as his thrusts increase in speed. 

The pressure around her throat is replaced by a sharp slap across her cheek, "Say it." 

"Yes, daddy. _Please_." there are tears in the corners of her eyes as he grips her again. 

"You're going to take it all." he says, finality clear in his tone as he starts to pound, her breasts bouncing with the impact as sweat dribbles down her skin. 

Her moans sound broken even to her own ears as they escape past his hold and through the restriction she's flowing, mind entirely free from any thought but his weight against her back. 

"Greedy little hole swallowing my cock." his voice deep and hoarse against her ears making them tingle even as her whole body vibrates with energy. "You were made for this." 

And in that moment, she finds he's _right._

He's moaning when his teeth catch her earlobe between them, the combination of sensations causing her to float higher and higher, eyes rolling back in her head as he holds her against him. 

"I wanna feel you come around my cock before I taint your insides with my cum."

" _Daddy_ , _daddy-_ " she hears herself beg, miles away from her body as he lays over her completely and pushes her head down, resting his forehead on top. 

Her walls clench around his length as he keeps pounding inside, forcefully enough to send her flying forward yet she remains safely enveloped in his firm grasp as he shelters her. 

And while her fingers remain wrapped around steel, it's him that's holding her uptight as she finally falls over the edge with whimpers too loud and broken to fully convey the pure bliss showering over her. 

"Your pussy feels so good, kitten." he praises, her whole body coming alight at his words. "You'll keep all of it inside like a good cumslut, don't let a single drop go to waste." 

The raw _need_ to have her cunt filled with his cum is almost blinding. "I'll take it all, I swear." a shout coming in a whisper as she voices her deepest need. "Breed me, daddy." 

"Fuck yes, baby." he moves faster, rhythm stuttering in his urgency, his breath moving the hair stuck on her forehead with sweat. "Such a good whore. Daddy's got you."

The dam breaks as he empties his spend inside her with a loud rough moan, feeding the beast begging within. 

And she's left complete on her cloud, tears running down her face from satisfaction from being so thoroughly used, _taken care of._

Her skin cools as the high slowly starts to fade. Consciousness only capable of perceiving the gentle kisses he lays by her forehead. 

The softness of his movements, a stark difference from the firmness of his hold still caging her underneath him. 

"You were so good. You _always_ are _._ " he praises as he tends to do after their intimate moments. Yet there's a different weight behind his words this time. 

The same weight that presses against her chest and begs for something she doesn't have the diligence to comprehend at such short notice. 

"I fear I've dreamed you. Conjured you up in the wildest of my fantasies and that's why you're perfect beyond words." 

There's fresh tears gathering at her eyes, as she tries to understand his words. 

Because she's almost certain she's falling for this gentle beast of a man that surrounds her. 

But that's bound to end in heartbreak she thinks as his fingers slowly release the hold of her hands around the rails and bring the reddening palms to his lips, his kisses offering sweet relief from the burns of friction. 

"Ben." she breathes as a few lone teardrops fall down her cheeks, incapable of saying much more, doubting she could ever find the strength to convey the magnitude of this feeling crushing within. 

"It's okay, you're with me." he assures and for a few stolen moments she allows herself to entertain the fantasy that his words mean what she desperately needs them to, even if she should know better. 

It's impossible to resist the pull when he speaks again. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

A few moments pass and he does. Tongue running along her body, licking away her sweat and tears, the attention causing more to shed. 

His lips lay kisses all around her skin, beside her eyes, down her cheek and her neck, soft licks slipping against her breasts, gentle kisses at their tips. 

The want to cry is strong as she falls to his mercy again. And he's being so _good_ , so _thorough_ as he cleans her. 

It's cruel to think how easily she could get used to this while knowing how little this must mean to him. How insignificant this night probably in a long stream of others must be. 

Especially, when to her it's anything but. This night holds more than she could ever _dream of._ More than her imagination could ever conjure. 

And it's brutal, she thinks, to get a little taste while unable to thrive in this moment. But perhaps she should revel in the present. 

The _here_ and _now_ , where Ben still kisses at her flesh softly as his head lays on top of her mounts and her eyes flutter closed from the exhaustion and bliss she'd endured, the satisfaction he'd bestowed upon her. 

Maybe that could be enough, this one night. The lie rings false even in the privacy of her drunken mind but falls asleep in his firm embrace, before any hopeless words escape her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but add some angst
> 
> You can find the textfic [here](https://twitter.com/innereylo/status/1275474014765494274?s=19)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Made of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This one is from Ben's POV and includes somnophilia. I haven't tagged it as non con since she wakes up pretty early and concents.
> 
> Again, part of a text fic but can be read on its own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's in the dead of night when he feels her stir. Her movements seem slow but it's clear she's still drowning in sleep. 

It's hard to know for sure it's not a trick of his imagination. Her presence, her interest in him, hell her mere existence. 

His fingers lay the gentlest of strokes along the hair resting at her shoulder, head buried in the side of his neck while his arms surround her figure. 

It had been pure torture, watching her go on those dates. Endless hours of dinners and parties wasted because they had all failed their purpose. 

The signs were obvious to whoever paid attention. The excitement in her eyes growing weaker with each passing day, the disinterest that grew for her very own love life. 

From the moment he'd seen the chosen protagonist, he'd been at loss. No words seemed enough to encapsulate the beauty in her features, the charm lingering in the way she moves. 

There must have been a hidden spell in the way she carries herself. With such ease, almost as if life happens to her in an uncontrollable motion. 

A feat of fate it must be to have her take a chance on a show such as this. Had he known her existence affront, he would have searched tirelessly, in every low and high, to  _ find, hold, protect, adore.  _

_ Love.  _

Ever since the beginning he'd made a promise to himself, to feign indifference. To do anything in his power not to become an obstacle in her quest to find love. 

Usually he'd take pride in his restraint. How easy a quality it is to develop after having taken it away. Yet, he stood proud and victorious, having defeated his demons, entirely at peace with the prospect of a life of solitude ahead. 

Such a future seems to be tainted in misery now, having experienced pure bliss. Having  _ found  _ and  _ held  _ the most perfect creation of the gods.

The promise he'd made has shattered. Each thread of his restrain breaking thin as he pulls her closer against his front.  _ Protected. _

Through the darkness there's no point in denying the truth. The velocity with which he's fallen is something beyond any prediction or control. 

It's something primal, innate. 

This raw, flesh burning need to have her  _ safe  _ in his hold. Aid her growth and dreams in any way she'd let him, be involved in any degree she'd allow. 

And he's be thankful, hell he'd be  _ worshipful.  _ Just as an ethereal creature like her deserves. To be  _ adored.  _

_ Loved.  _

If only she'd let him. 

The way he holds her makes her fall deeper into the abyss, eyes firmly shut. A shelter forming around her solely by the force of the arms she's enveloped in. 

It's clear he's wrong in asking so much - greedy in his quest to appease his heart's desires. 

Especially when she's already given _ so  _ much _.  _ The unspeakable things she's allowed him to do, all steaming from the deepest, rawest instinct in him,  _ could _ have been enough to drive her away. 

Maybe they  _ should _ have been. 

Yet, for reasons beyond his current comprehension she stayed. And the entirety of his world, dreams and thoughts shifted. 

It's the safest he has ever felt as he holds her in his arms. And she should  _ run,  _ she should  _ flee, _ because he now knows his strength is not enough to let her leave. 

Yet, he can feel in his bones how right it is to have her in his hold, what a perfect fit she is, like a part of him he'd never known was missing. 

There's no one who could want to try and be the partner she deserves with a blind need desperate such as his. 

Years spent trying to accept he deserves to be loved and through the veil of darkness he must confess what he knows to be true. 

There's no one he'd rather love than her. No one he'd rather be loved by. 

That is the reason he voted what he did when asked about her  _ perfect match  _ by the producers. 

The reason why he  _ threatened to sue  _ if they forced her to meet the contestants' families when she had specifically asked for that challenge to be excluded ever since the very beginning. 

His hold must have tightened, unconsciously affected by the train of thought his mind has taken, because she stirs once more. 

There's a delicacy of a sound against his ear as she hangs on to sleep and his mouth waters, thirsty for its taste. 

The hunger creeps up again, a need to  _ bite, take, mark, devour.  _

_ Consume.  _

His hips start to move against her on their own accord, light drags along the bare skin of her belly. 

It's _monstrous_ this thing he's doing. _Wrong._ He should _stop_ right now and not disturb her rest. 

Yet he feels powerless against the call of her marvelous body as it lays completely at his mercy. 

A slight shift brings his length to the skin of her side at the height of her hip, the movement causing her to lie on her front and he's  _ done for.  _

Her skin is smooth against his hard length as he rubs over her, palms moving downwards, each hand grabbing a cheek of her ass firmly. 

His fingers squeeze the tight flesh, and his head is swirling with want like a man possessed or  _ worse _ . 

A desperate man asking a demon for a deal. And how  _ frail _ , how  _ dangerous,  _ the lines he would cross to claim her as his. 

He's so drunk off the  _ feel _ of her skin, the  _ smell _ of jasmine coming from her hair, the  _ tightness _ of her unblemished flesh, that he fails to notice her stirs. 

" _ Ben _ ." 

The low mumble of her voice washes over him like the most freezing ice, allowing his fears to take over. 

This is it. He finally took it too far and she's going to push him away, she's rightfully going to be  _ livid _ . 

Though she surprises him yet again. 

"Keep going." she adds, voice barely above a whisper. 

For a moment his thrusts remain at halt, terrified her words are a figment of his imagination. 

"Are you growing soft on me, daddy?" 

Even if it's something ripped straight out of his wildest fantasies and dreams, he knows she's said it by the way her backside arches in invitation. 

As if he needs provoking. 

"Go back to sleep, baby." he says, lips mouthing at the skin of her ear, order clear in his tone as he covers her figure with his. 

Her eyes close once more, breath slightly uneven as she dangles on the edge of sleep. 

His eyes almost water with the wonder of a sight she paints, all of _spread_ _out_ and _plaint_ underneath him. 

She's a beauty like no other in the world. A masterpiece of the great arts that has now granted him permission to take care of her, fill her with pleasure, even in her sleep.

And what good care it'll be. 

"I'll use your body till I pump you full with my cum again." he promises, keeping his voice low so she doesn't regain consciousness. 

He holds himself up on one arm as he moves his right hand between her cheeks to slide it along her folds. 

She's still ready and wet from earlier in the night. Most of his spent secured inside, a _good_ _little_ _slut_ , obedient to his order. 

Yet, a few rogue drops have managed to slip down her inner thighs. His fingers move slowly as he slides them back inside her tight heat. 

Where it  _ should _ be. 

Where it's  _ supposed _ to be. 

His seed nestled  _ inside _ her  _ cunt _ . 

His hand is still wet as he lines himself up and pushes inside, vision going white with pleasure. 

She gasps, a small sound of surprise and want, as he settles and the sound only spars him on. 

The tightness of her heat, the drag of her walls against him as she swallows him back in, the  _ pitiful  _ small moans that escape her even while being on the brick of reality and sleep, it's all  _ perfect _ , it's  _ divine.  _

She's  _ perfect _ . 

And he'll be damned if she isn't his to ruin  _ harshly  _ and put back together  _ gently. _

Her warmth draws him further inside until there's no space left to fill. The primal instinct kept chained within, ceases its screams and claws as he fills her cunt to the brim. 

There's an even uglier monster that comes alight with the way soft little moans keep escaping her even in her unconscious state. His hand moves underneath until it settles on the front of her belly just as he thrusts, palm feeling his length through her smooth skin. 

There's not an inch of space between them as he cages her over the sheets, head hidden in the side of her neck, senses alert so he doesn't miss her faint sounds, teeth gently nipping at the skin of her exposed throat as she leans to the side. 

He wants to  _ bite, mark, bruise.  _ Anything so he can  _ claim  _ her for anyone to see. A maddening thrum of possessiveness urging him on as his teeth settle over her unblemished flesh and lay marks far too light for the thirst to clench. 

She's  _ his.  _

She  _ has to be.  _

With each thrust his spent is pushed inside once more and he's delirious with the need to add  _ more _ , to  _ breed _ his little  _ bitch  _ fully, to make sure it'll  _ take _ . 

Logic stands no chance against the hell hound he's become and he's powerless against her, the threads of control he had left slipping through his fists as the urgency in his thrusts rises. 

He needs to mark her again more than he needs to breathe. 

Her pussy clenches around his length, walls fluttering at the intrusion as he pushes again and again, the palm at her front making the space even more confined as he leaves no space intact in his quest to  _ devour  _ her  _ entirely.  _

"Such a good girl taking daddy's cock." he whispers before he can help himself, breath coming out in pants against her ear as he licks her skin. 

Another clench. "Even unconscious you're _greedy_." he taunts yet he's amazed by how _good_ she's being, what a marvel she truly _is._

"You feel that, kitten?" he questions without remorse for his cruel antics. "Feel how your cunt swallows up my cock? How your belly stretches whenever I thrust?" 

There's another sound and the way he revels in it, is  _ maddening _ . His free palm moves to capture her throat in its grip, pushing at the sides until her peaceful breaths turn short and her mouth falls open. 

His thrust meet no resistance but the weight of his hand as he presses against her abdomen and pushes back inside. 

There's sounds he emits without his knowledge, growling against her ear as he feels her walls flutter and in an instant, her hand raises to grab on to his arm as it tightens around her throat, nails digging into his skin.

"More,  _ more _ ." she begs, voice a threat of whisper and the animal she's turned him into complies. 

Pushing  _ harder,  _ gripping  _ tighter,  _ growling  _ louder _ . 

"Are you going to come for daddy like a good girl?" 

Her eyes remain closed but her lips are  _ not  _ as she gasps and struggles to catch her breath. "I'm so close daddy,  _ please _ ." 

The palm on her belly moves, long fingers finding her clit with ease, rubbing circles and providing the friction she had been missing as she slowly starts to chant a litany of endless  _ yes.  _

She's so  _ warm  _ and  _ tight  _ inside he knows there is no other sensation that could ever compare. Nothing could ever feel as good as she does, laying underneath him breathless in his hold. 

It's the purest slice of heaven. And he's going to taint it beyond salvation. 

"I'm going to fill your pussy up, sweetheart." another deep thrust, nails digging deeper into the skin of his arm. 

"Come around my cock while I breed you like the slut you are. Make daddy proud."

And for some inexplicable reason, she  _ does.  _ Walls fluttering just as he paints her insides with his seed, adding to the mess overflowing within her. 

And it's  _ heaven  _ in the most _ devilish  _ way. 

It's less than a minute and more than an hour when she collapses in his hold with a heady moan. 

And he's right there to hold her, lips tracing the side of her face, laying kisses along her forehead and cheek, the side of her neck where the darkness cloaks the marks he's bound to have left behind. 

It's barely audible when she says, "Are you proud?" 

The hesitation in her voice makes his skin crawl and he vows to extinguish any trace of uncertainty. 

Because the idea he could ever be anything  _ but  _ irrevocably  _ gone  _ for her, is absurd. 

Now that he's had a taste of the flawless specimen that is her, his rawest of instincts run wild, urgent to keep her in place,  _ beside, below, over  _ him so he can worship at her alter, like a dying man, whose last hope lies on faith. 

Should she be merciful enough to allow him a drop of her delicacy, it would suffice. For a drop of hers would be  _ sweeter _ than an ocean of another. 

"I'm so proud, sweetheart." he hurries to assure, voice soft as he speaks between kisses. "You did so  _ good.  _ Daddy's so proud."

Her body visibly relaxes under him, only slightly flinching when he withdraws his length. 

It's pure agony, having to surrender the space he managed to create for himself, within her. For it is them  _ combined _ . Her  _ slick  _ with his  _ seed.  _

It would be sinful to let it go to waste. 

Which is precisely why, with the gentlest of movements, he helps her turn to her back and drags his kisses lower, down the skin of her shoulder and the curve of her side, low enough until it reaches the end of her abdomen. 

She shivers against his palms as he strokes her smooth thighs. "Can you give me one more?" 

The shake of her head is not enough to deter him as his eyes take in the wonder of a sight that lays before him when their combined spent leaks out. 

"I think you can." he insists while dragging his index finger through the mess. "You've made a mess, baby. Let me kiss it better."

The acquired taste fills his tongue as he laps at her center, licks focused on her opening to gather the drops that have slipped outside. 

It's a nectar of their own creation that he drinks with soft licks, a thirst unlike the others so hard and yet easy to please, as he laps and nips along her lips. 

His fingers now wet with spent, stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves and before long she graces him with another wave of slick he eagerly licks. 

There's tears staining her eyes as he makes his way upwards, a body he  _ adores _ and already  _ loves _ , that's rendered him in awe - imagination running wild with everything he could  _ do _ , could make her  _ feel.  _

And he  _ will.  _

He'll  _ die  _ if he  _ doesn't.  _

"You are made of magic." he whispers mouthing at her collarbone, "My deepest desires personified." 

The words ring true even if they make more drops slide down the side of her face as she locks her gaze with his. 

There's such raw emotion in her gaze, it'd make his knees crumble had he been standing. He feels the weight being reflected in his and he desperately hopes it's enough to make the meaning of his words apparent. 

He traces the tears away with a kiss, suddenly longing for the one thing he has yet to taste,  _ her lips.  _

They seem  _ soft _ ,  _ smooth _ and he stares as they lay open. It would be easy, his mind supplies,  _ natural  _ even, to lean in and capture them with his. 

But her lids have almost drifted shut again, and it seems it's not the time nor the place for the bridge to be crossed between them. 

He settles for gathering her sleeping form in his arms again, fingers lightly stroking along her back as he considers the inconceivable amount of  _ luck  _ that's come his way. 

The goddess may have never favored him before but _this, now,_ feels like his chance at bliss. And he grips tight, because he'll be damned if it's missed. 

It's  _ instinctual,  _ it's  _ perfect,  _ as she reaches for him in her sleep, face buried at the crook of his neck as he keeps running his fingers gently. 

"That's so  _ nice. _ " she mumbles softly. "Keep going." 

"I will, sweetheart, don't worry. Go back to sleep." 

Her will registers as a subconscious need as he places a kiss at the top of her head and his fingers keep moving until long after they have both fallen deeply in sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that man is gone for
> 
> You can find the textfic [here](https://twitter.com/innereylo/status/1275474014765494274?s=19)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
